Twas the Night Before Christmas
by chibistar12
Summary: Twas the Night Before Christmas and all through the house not a critter was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas would soon be there.


_Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

"Jamie, it's time to go to bed."

"But mom..."

"Santa won't come if you don't go to bed."

Jamie got up from his warm space next to the fireplace. He was reading a book and it was getting to a good part, and he really wanted to see Santa and Jack again. But he knew his mom wouldn't let him stay up all night.

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there._

Jamie placed his book on the book shelf and headed to his room. He passed Sophie's room and looked in. She was asleep with a smile of delight on her face. Jamie smiled and headed into his own room. He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. It feels like it was so long ago since he met the Guardians, but it was only, in fact, last year.

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads. And mama in her kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap._

Jamie dozed back and forth from sleeping and being awake. At some points, he swore he heard someone on the roof or someone outside his window, but before he had a thought of getting out of bed, he would just fall back into a blissful sleep.

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter. I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the freshly fallen snow gave a luster of midday to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes, should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer, with a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be Saint Nick._

Jamie looked at Jack. He was smiling with delight, but then, he started moving his staff back and forth. For some odd reason, it was making a tapping noise. Jamie rolled over and opened his eyes. He looked around his room and ended up at the window. There was Jack, tapping with his white knuckles and a grin only Jamie could receive from him.

"Jack!"

Jamie said excitedly as he hopped out of his bed and ran over to the window. He pushed it open and stepped to the right to let Jack in.

"Hey, kid, what's up?"

"Your back!"

Jamie wrapped him in a hug. Jack immediately hugged him back. Jamie gave a squeeze before he pulled away.

"I missed you, Jack."

"I missed you to, but do you know what today is?"

"December 24th?"

"Better name?"

"Christmas eve!"

Jack nodded with a smile.

"And you know who comes on Christmas eve and gives you presents..."

"Santa!"

Jamie turned and headed towards his bedroom door. Jack chuckled and floated behind him after he shut the window. Jamie ran down the stairs and outside. He went a few steps before he turned and looked up towards the roof and the chimney.

_More rapid than eagles his courses they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name. "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall! Now, dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. So up to the housetop the coursers they flew with the sleigh full of toys, and Saint Nicholas too. And then in a twinkling I heard on the roof, the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney Saint Nicholas came with a bound._

Jamie raced back into the house and into the living room where the fire place was. Jack was leaning against the edge and staring at the fire.

"Jack, he's coming down. He could get burned..."

Jack let out a laugh.

"This is North we're talking about."

Jamie smiled sideways. Of course, he was a Guardian after all. A little fire was no more than a mere cut on skin compared to being beaten up by Pitch and not believed in.

_He was dress all in fur from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back and he looked like a peddler just opening his sack._

Jamie walked over to the couch and sat down. His eyes didn't move from the fire place. Jack looked at Jamie and then back at the fire. It was quickly replaced by a large man in a coat lined with black fur and wearing a black fur hat.

North looked straight ahead into Jamie's eyes as he came out from the fire place. He looked over at Jack and gave him a look.

"He wasn't supposed to be up yet."

"Sorry, I guess Jamie's on the naughty list." Jack winked at Jamie.

Jamie smiled, showing a new tooth in place of the one Jack had knocked out, but another missing tooth on the bottom and opposite side.

"Tooth stopped by to."

"That was awhile ago."

They shared knowing glances before turning to North.

_ His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples-how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly. He was a chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself._

North moved over to the tree and set down his sack. He opened it and started digging through. A low whistle started, but it soon became louder.

"Santa, was I good this year?"

North stopped and turned his head to look at Jamie. His lips turned into a smile as he stood up and turned fully around.

"If you were bad, do you think I would spend a little extra time here for you?"

Jamie's smile got wider.

"You are a Guardian after all."

North laughed and finished putting presents under the tree. Jack moved over and waved a hand. The tree's branches were lightly frosted over and it was now holding snow.

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word but went straight to his work and filled all the stockings;then turned with a jerk._

Jamie got up and went over. He looked over the presents and smiled. Some small ones and some big ones; mostly big though.

"Did I get everything on my list?"

Jack ruffled Jamie's hair.

"You can't be greedy like that! It won't leave you on the nice list!"

North laughed and looked at the two boys.

"Jamie, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Where are the cookies?"

Jack and Jamie looked at each other and started to laugh.

"They're over there."

Jamie pointed to a small stand and North went over to inspect the cookies. Jamie got serious and looked down at the floor.

"How long are you guys staying?"

"Well, we still have to deliver a few more presents... so not long, why?"

Jamie shook his head. Jack gave him a concerned look and the looked back at the tree. He waved his hand again and snow started to fall from the ceiling onto the tree.

"Who ever made these cookies, they are delicious!"

Jamie looked up and grinned broadly.

"I did! Thanks Santa!"

North stared at Jamie and then tossed Jack a cookie.

"Try one, you may like them too."

Jack looked the cookie over and then took a bite of it. It was really good, since all he ever eats is snow. The cookie tasted amazing and he couldn't hide that on his face.

"Jack, Jack!"

Jack snapped out of his delicious daze and looked at North. he was staring at him with knowing look.

"Oh, yeah, sorry.."

He tossed the rest of the cookie in his mouth as a pink blush touched his cheeks.

"It is time to go. Goodbye Jamie, you might want to go back to bed, hm?"

Jamie looked away and nodded. He didn't want them to leave. They were family to him, and he never wanted them to leave.

"Bye, Jamie."

Jamie looked up at Jack. His eyes shone brightly with courage and pleads to stay. Jack's eyes stared into those brown eyes and he turned away.

"North, I'm going to make sure Jamie gets back to his room alright."

"But, Jack-"

"Please?" Jack looked into North's blue eyes.

North stared into Jack's and then nodded.

"Alright, but be quick, I need you for the last houses, they don't have enough snow on them."

_And laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose._

"Jack, why are you doing this?"

They had reached Jamie's room and Jack was tucking him back in.

"Because, we're friends right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You need to stop worrying." Jack smiled as he grabbed his staff.

"Look if you want to stay up, then you don't get presents. He knows when your sleeping,"

"He know's when you're awake... Yeah, I know."

Jamie smiled at Jack and he smiled back. He turned and headed to the window. His hands opened it, leaving a frosty patches. He put one leg out the window and looked back at Jamie. He was watching him with sadness.

"Come on kiddo, I won't be gone for long. I'll be back tomorrow if not the following day. Your friends, you, and me can all have a snowball fight."

Jamie yawned and smiled sleepily.

"Ok, promise?"

"Promise. Merry Christmas Jamie."

With that, Jack was out the window and gone.

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim ere he drove out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"_


End file.
